The Heart Wants
by peterpanwillflyaway
Summary: Chocolat! Is in love! OHNO! I sound crappy, OMG, Sorry.
1. Love

**HEY Y'ALL!**

This is my 1st Sugar Sugar Rune Fanfic. BE PATIENT. :│:)) I know I'm not the best author out there, but appreciate this for me, will you? =))

Well, Whatever. Imma start noow. :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except my OC's which I sometimes make. :)

_**Note:**_ Chocolat's POV, kay? :D

* * *

"It's OOH-VER!" I, Chocolat, screamed to Vanilla, my best friend.

"What did I do, Chocolat-chan?" She asked innocently.

"You... you," I stuttered. "You had higher grades than me! So unfair!"

"So," she said. "This is about grades?! I don't believe you. Say it's not about grades. HMPH."

"It's not," Yiru, my new friend and a new student, snickered. "It's about a dare. In which she owes me 50 bucks."

"But she believed me!" I said, battling for my 50 bucks. "AT FIRST! C'mon Vanilla, say you believe me! I need my money!"

"Chocolat-chan," She said gently. "I don't believe you." She said all this with a smile on her face.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, while kneeling down, looking up in the sky. You know, like in animes sometimes?

"Goodbye," I sniffed. "50 bucks." I was a _little _bit melodramatic right now.

"That. Is. What. You. Get. With. Gambling," Yiru said.

In my point of view, he shouldn't be saying anything, because in my opinion, he started it!

"Whatever, BEHH!"

And then I ran away, blushing--TRUE STORY.

Is this awakening love? I hope not. I've already had trouble falling in love with someone, be it human or... ogre.

OKAY, OKAY! Let's push that thought aside! Slash the ogre! Slash the ogre!

Okay, let's move on...

I go to the classroom. Waiting to see if recess was over.

"Recess is not over yeet!" Jillian, one of my exchange-student-classmates crooned. "Go back outside!"

Sheesh, what was her problem? Then I peeked to see what she was doing. She was writing in the blackboard, "YIRU, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?"

Huwhaaaat? My mouth hung open in surprise and... something else. What do you call that feeling?

_It's Jealousy, isn't it?_, My conscience tells me. Surprisingly, I find myself nodding. To my conscience.

That's it, the world has officially gone INSANE.

* * *

** EHEM! :))**

This is going to be my 3rd to the last story for the months of March-May. Imma go to U.S. eh. :)

The next two are Chaps. 2 of my two _active_ stories. :))

xo, Tellthetruth (Formerly known as **HeavenAndEarth-251**)


	2. Trees

**Hope you like this one! :)**

_DISCLAIMER_: No belongings in the story, 'kaay?

* * *

"Chocolat-chan," Vanilla cried out to me. I was crying. Like a helpless child.

I didn't want to be seen.  
I went up the trees and looked down at Vanilla.

"PRIVATE MOMENT PLEASEE!" I shouted, then tucked my head into my knees and said to myself, "You are not crying over him, you are crying over that splinter you got from climbing the tree. You are not crying over him, you are crying over that splinter you got from climbing the tree..."

This was stupid. All I saw was Jillian and Yiru--- kissing. I was overreacting.

"Okay, I'm done," I said, climbing down the tree, wiping my eyes.  
"Let's go back to hell."

She rubbed my back and smiled innocently, guiding me to the classroom.

"Heeeey Yiru," Vanilla said. This was so not like her. Since when did she use words like, "HEEEEEY."?

"Oh hey, Chocolat," Jillian say, smirking, not even noticing that the greeting wasn't for her and wasn't from me.

"Chocolat-kun," Yiru said worriedly. "Are you okay? You looked like you've cried on top of a tree again."

He sure knows me well, alright. Not well enough.

"Naaaah, I'm fine," I tried to smile. "I just look wasted when I've crammed."

"Crammed for what?" He said smiling. "P.E.?"

And then he laughed. I couldn't help laughing with him. He had such a silly face it was astonishing to watch.

"Well, I have to go. Jill and I," He nodded to Jillian. "Are going to the Skate Rink. Wanna come?"

"No, sweetie, She doesn't," Jillian interrupted me when I was going to say Yes.

And what was with the "SWEETIE?!" YUUUCK.

Oh, that's it, Yiru is blinded by love alright.

"Umm, Yiru?" I started. "If I go to the skate rink, will I still owe you 50 bucks?"

"No," he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"Then I'll go," I said smirking, hugging hime like the idiot I am.

"Umm, Chocolat-chan?" Vanilla whispered. "Or-ay-enge."

"ORANGE." ORANGE?!?!? My heart was orange?

"Vanilla, are you sure?"

"YES."

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here," I mouthed. And she did. Thank God she did.

* * *

"So I heard about the Orange," Robin said smiling. "Way to go Chocolat! You got an orange heart!"

"ROBIN!" Vanilla yelled. "It's not a boy's heart. It's hers."

"Who?" Robin asked, curious.

"Yiru, the new guy."

Robin's eyes froze.

"Is he human?" He asked.

"DUUUUUH," I said. "Vanilla already got his heart once, and he's clearly not dead."

"Okay," He said, relieved. "If you say so."

So Robin thought Yiru was an _ogre_?! I don't know. **But I think Jillian is. Or is going to be. :) :))

* * *

**

**REVIEW LOTS! :x**

xo,** TelltheTruth  
**


End file.
